


Talk To Me!

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Celebrities, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Married Life, Vampire Seta Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Kaoru Seta, one of the highest ranking and most influential vampires in Japan, had never thought her decay would be like this. She'd certainly expected they'd be by Chisato Shirasagi, though, and about that, she was right.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Talk To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> spooky month was comin' up and i've been wanting to write vampire kaoru for a long time, because god knows i adore the concept (and wished it was a thing in at least one event. pls bushimo). anyways heres ur halloween fic about ur local vampire dyke ft her wife!

Kaoru Seta, one of the highest ranking vampires in Japan, her name whispered through her fellow supernatural beings and her face starring in urban tales and children’s nightmares, had never thought her decay would be like this. 

  
“Babe, please…” Kaoru begged, without the eloquent speech and nineteenth century slangs she’d normally use with anyone but her lover, Chisato Shirasagi. She was a popular, human actress and, as most vampires, Kaoru was very present in the showbiz, funding projects and stars. They’d both bewitched each other in the premiere of one of the independent films Chisato starred in and after that, it was all history. “C’mon, talk to me…” 

Five feet away from Kaoru, Chisato was sitting on the couch of the fancy penthouse in Tokyo, wearing silver sterling jewelry from head to toes. “No, thank you,” She simply replied, polite as always, but cold regardless. Nothing would make her lose her politeness, but she wouldn’t hand out any extras.

When Chisato grabbed Tolkien’s  _ ‘The Silmarillion’,  _ Kaoru’s least favorite book, to read on the sofa as a way to spend the time, the vampire decided it was best to drop it for the time being. Meanwhile, she’d think about what could’ve gone wrong…

In the morning, Chisato wasn’t different: they had watched and rewatched movies together, treating themselves to wine and cheese. So far, everything was okay. They’d kissed multiple times between and during the films and Kaoru could only assume that meant they were alright. Then,  _ a lot  _ of cuddles until she fell asleep; then, she woke up and there Chisato was, silver bracelets, necklaces and all. 

Something definitely happened, and Kaoru would figure out what. She had to, for the sake of her relationship. After one or two hours, she leaned against the doorway, which was the closest she could get of her wife without… getting a third degree burn, she assumed. “Babe,” She called and hoped things got magically fixed while she was in the other room. Apparently, Kaoru was disappointed (but not surprised; that result was exactly what she’d expected). “What are we having for dinner tonight?”

Usually, Chisato would cook something for the both of them, since Kaoru was a culinary disaster, but her body language seemed to scream that cooking a meal was the last thing she’d do. A hundred percent not in the mood. Without even bothering looking up from her phone, she then answered, “Italian. Already ordered.”

Kaoru was very clearly going insane. “Can we  _ please  _ talk?” She cried and this time, Chisato looked up from her phone and stared right into the wall, as if contemplating and analysing the situation to make a decision. 

“Hmm… I don’t think so,” Chisato returned to her previous activity, scrolling down her Twitter timeline, incredibly bored, but there was no way in hell she’d allow Kaoru to notice that. Years of acting practice would come in handy. 

Knowing that would be a tough fight, Kaoru turned around, groaning, losing the tiny, petty smile of victory Chisato let out. Between cuddling to sleep and waking up next morning, what had they done? 

_ Nothing!,  _ was all Kaoru’s frustrated mind concluded. They cuddled, no talking or anything else but what it was, and the vampire had immediately fallen asleep, because it was ironic that she only felt safe in Chisato’s arms - a human’s arms! And after falling asleep… Kaoru tried to remember, but nothing occurred. 

Did she dream anything that could be a potential clue? Kaoru tried to recall: everything was a dark hole, but she did remember seeing Chisato’s face, which was a start. Her hair seemed loose, with the exception of a colorful flower crown. And because of the bright red coloration of a flower in the bunch, the contrast between the petals and her lover’s blonde hair, Kaoru remembered a bit more: Chisato wore a red, historical dress. It was hard to identify which era was the dress supposed to represent, but Kaoru guessed that wasn’t relevant. 

It did seem to be more of a high school costume than something professional that required accuracy, though. Her face was youthful and the expensive jewelry shone almost as brightly as her violet eyes. When Kaoru was almost getting a grip on another detail of the scenario, she heard the strident noise of the bell ringing. She took a mental note to get the sound changed later.

For now, Kaoru just walked out of the room to see Chisato putting the packages on the kitchen table and tipping the delivery woman, a shy blue haired girl she was having a conversation with. Hopefully, ordering italian food wouldn’t become a habit. When Chisato closed the door, her expression didn’t change at all, and that kind of hurt more than it would have if her expression had completely changed, in rage. Now, Kaoru felt she and Chisato had as much intimacy as the actress had with the delivery woman. Maybe less, since  _ they _ seemed to have a conversation. 

As was expected (and obvious), Kaoru just sat down on the other side of the long table while Chisato unpacked the meals and ate it. The first one was a smug garlic bread that Kaoru felt that mocked her.  _ “I get to touch her mouth, ha! Loser,”  _ Kaoru heard it chanting, and oh boy, was she close to losing her mind.

“The fair is in town,” Kaoru tried. Everyone seemed to say good things about the event and maybe a date could get Chisato to open up about what the problem was, or even forget about it - highly unlikely. “I mean. We could… you know… go…” 

It was obvious that Kaoru was nervous, and at that moment, she didn’t even bother hiding it: Chisato would be able to see right through her, anyway. “I know. Kanon just told me about it,” Kaoru could just assume that Kanon was the delivery woman. Chisato used the time spent chewing to think about the idea. Finally, when her mouth stopped moving, she nodded. “I guess we could. It’s possible that a bit of fresh air can be beneficial.” 

This was the biggest amount of words Chisato had said for hours, which almost made Kaoru believe things were starting to be okay again between them. A foolish mistake, she realised, when the actress put a piece of meat alongside the garlic bread into her mouth, while staring at her in the eye menacingly. 

The awkward meal was finally over, then they started to get ready for the date. Kaoru put her favorite suit on, the floral, Gucci one, and pulled her hair back, the way Chisato liked it. Maybe being hot would help her situation, somehow. When her wife left the room, though, Kaoru knew that she’d been beaten at her own game. 

Chisato’s outfit choice was a red dress that left her shoulders and collarbone bare and (she knew Kaoru loved that part of her body, especially) it was untouchable: she’d worn one of the silver sterling necklaces right on the line that divided her neck and shoulder, and the silver pendant that was pressed on her neck had a very clear message: no bites.

It was at that moment that Kaoru realised her night would be hellish. “Shall we?” Chisato kindly asked as she grabbed her purse. She was even smiling, the sadistic bastard Kaoru’s heart had chosen to love. 

With a sigh, Kaoru walked towards her, closer but not too close, because then again, she still carried silver sterling. The elevator’s awkward silence was broken by Chisato herself when the both of them stepped out of the building. “Dazzling moon, isn’t it? Maybe we should stick around ‘til dawn to see the moment she kisses the sun goodbye.”

There was something in that comment, Kaoru knew there was; something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but there was no way Chisato would so suddenly make that comment without a purpose. Maybe it was some kind of teasing about how Kaoru was unable to follow the suggestion, because she’d quite literally die if the sun touched her. She tried that, then, “I’d love to observe the encounter of the two stars with you, my Chisato, but you know I can’t.”

Chisato frowned. Was her goal, whatever it was, not accomplished or was she annoyed at Kaoru’s public speech patterns appearing again? The world may never know. 

The couple finally arrived at the fair. It was full of people, as expected: mostly families with their children, but there were also couples wandering through the area while holding hands and sharing candy apples. It was a windy night and Kaoru, who couldn’t help but see Chisato’s slightly shaky hands, put off her own blazer and wrapped her wife with it. 

Although Kaoru did not get a thanks, she could still see the ghost of a smile being formed in Chisato’s mouth. Besides, she was a bit busy with something else: the way Chisato looked that night had a great resemblance with her dream the day before. The red dress was the same tone and although not historical, they had somewhat similar, summer gown vibes, and the floral blazer was awful similar to the flower crown, in special the way Chisato’s soft, blonde hair touched it. 

_ That  _ must’ve meant something. But before Kaoru could get to any conclusions, Chisato entered the hall of mirrors. “To say the truth,” She started quoting Shakespeare, a personal hero. “Reason and love keep little company together nowadays.”

From afar, Kaoru could see Chisato inside the hall, observing her own reflection on the many mirrors. She definitely understood the concept of spending hours staring at that face, at that body, bewitched by their attractiveness, but Kaoru was sure that the motivation, at least at that moment, was pettiness instead of a true admiration of beauty. “Chi-chan, please… I don’t even know what I did wrong…” Kaoru cried and that did call Chisato’s attention, but she didn’t show. “Alright, dearest, I’ll attempt to guess. Did I stop you from sleeping last night by snoring? I apologize if that was it, I just couldn’t help it… but I can try, from now on! Or maybe… I brushed my teeth, right? I don’t really remember, but… maybe that’s why? Babe what are-?” 

Kaoru was caught by surprise when Chisato abruptly left the hall of mirrors and shut her up with a kiss. Neither of them cared if people in the fair would judge or if there were any paparazzi around. They kissed until Chisato needed to gasp for air, because it wasn’t like Kaoru needed it. 

“You’re such an idiot…” Chisato whispered as her forehead touched Kaoru’s after the kiss. 

“I know.”

A loving smile appeared on Chisato’s lips and Kaoru couldn’t help but think about how much she’d missed it, even if it was gone for less than a day. “You didn’t snore and you did brush your teeth,” She clarified. “You just didn’t kiss me goodnight, silly. And you didn’t hug me in your sleep. But you’re too cute to be mad with for too long, Kao-chan.”

“I love you, Chi-chan…” Kaoru whispered back, because the only person that mattered was close enough for speaking loudly to be needed. “But… I’m super into metaphorically burning in desire for you, but I kinda wanna avoid literal burns, so if you can… um… take off your necklace…”

“Oh!” Chisato exclaimed while removing the jewelry. She’d honestly forgotten the item was still around her neck, but it was obvious Kaoru hadn’t. “Sorry, babe… also, we can go back home, if you’d like.”

“Please!” Kaoru exclaimed way too fast, so she blushed and cleared her throat after realising what she’d done. “I mean… I’d very much like that, my dear. Today’s already been tiring enough.”

“Exactly. Besides,” Chisato had a smirk on her lips. Kaoru would always notice each activity involving those lips. “I deserve a compensation tax, don’t you think, Kao-chan? Not getting a sleepy kiss nor midday cuddles while you dream could very much give me emotional damage. We wouldn’t like that, would we?”

  
Right then and there, in the middle of the chilly fair, Kaoru thought about being surrounded by soft, warm sheets and the love of her very long life: being able to touch her neck without the silver necklace, being able to kiss it and to be kissed back, with those smooth lips Chisato was so very careful with. To touch and pull her gorgeous blonde hair, and caress her rosy cheeks… Kaoru quickly grabbed her wife’s hand tightly. “We  _ so  _ wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment. for the vampire dyke...


End file.
